


Face of a Lover, Hands of a Stranger

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, but seriously creepy as fuck, fluff at the end, like it's all okay in the end, okay, seriously creepy, shapeshifter tries to get handsy, very nearly rape, warning, you know I don't do angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Alex seems a little off when she joins Maggie in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my two betas: OrangeMonster33 (on Tumblr) and TheQueenOfTheLight (here on AO3), who are both beautiful and lovely and help me control my rampant comma splicing.
> 
> Also, TheQueenoftheLight came up with this awesome title, thankies thankies my friend.

"Hey, can I join you?"

Maggie turned at the voice and smiled. "Babe, you can always join me in the shower." The curtain opened and Maggie shivered at both the cool air and Alex's look. She chuckled. "But I've got work, so no wandering hands."

Alex frowned and pouted her lips. Maggie just laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What're you doing today?"

Maggie turned her smile into the water spray and ran her fingers through her hair. "More paperwork than you could imagine."

Alex's fingers brushed over her hips and Maggie's smile broadened to a flash of teeth.

"I really do have to work." She turned, loosening Alex's grip and scrubbed at her face. She tried not to think about how much better of a mood she'd be in if Alex didn't take her warning.

Apparently, she was about to find out. Alex slipped closer, pressing into her back and pushed the tiniest amount of pressure against the underside of Maggie's arms, "Hands against the wall, officer."

Well shit, Alex's voice was already gravely, deeper than Maggie'd ever heard it before and maybe she should be asking if something had happened at the DEO but her body was already reacting. It must be the steam, Maggie felt a little hazy, but she pressed her palms against the ceramic and shivered.

Alex bit her shoulder and cupped her breasts, Maggie sucked in a lung full of steam. Shit, Alex didn’t usually take the lead, not like this. Something definitely must have happened at the DEO, but if this was what Alex needed at the moment, well, Maggie was more than happy to give it.

One of Alex's hands dropped to the inside of Maggie's thigh and pressed, asking Maggie to spread for her. "Fuck, Alex, what's gotten into you?"

Maggie slipped her leg to the side and Alex trailed her fingers up Maggie's thigh, still kneading into her breast with the other. Maggie jutted her hips forward and groaned, Alex could be moving a lot faster at this point, Maggie was plenty wet now.

"Alex, c'mon, I have to-" Alex slipped her entire palm over Maggie's core and just gripped her. Maggie thrust her hips down and slammed her eyes shut because,  _ christ _ , Alex had never done  _ this _ before.

"Maggie, I'm home!"

Time seemed to stop. Every cell in Maggie's body went cold, because that voice was all Alex and cloning wasn't a thing yet.

A hand clapped over Maggie's mouth and pulled her back. Maggie pushed off the wall, using the creature’s force to ram whatever this thing was into the ceramic wall. The loud thud and groan gave Maggie very little satisfaction.

"Maggie?"

She ripped herself out of its loosened grip and grabbed for the metal rack she hung on the shower wall. Maggie turned just as it was reaching for her and slammed the rack against the side of its skull, bottles of soap dropped to the floor with thuds and bangs.

_This isn't Alex, this isn't Alex, this isn't Alex_ bleeding blue against her wall. It wasn’t Alex groaning before pure anger surged across the creature’s face.

"MAGGIE DOWN" Maggie sat on her heels and raised the rack as Alex pulled the trigger of her pistol twice. The thing screamed and then Alex was in front of her, placing herself between Maggie and what was quickly becoming a Niburian.

"Base, this is Danvers, I need a containment team immediately."

The Niburian shimmered and writhed against the shower wall. Maggie shivered and stumbled to get out of the bathroom. Alex gritted her teeth but didn’t go after Maggie besides reorienting herself so she was still between Maggie and the alien. She pressed the com in her ear and nodded to the words coming through. Maggie saw the twitch in her finger and wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep from shooting the Niburian again if their places were reversed.

“Yes”

Maggie scraped her nails down her arm and yanked a shirt over her head. Nothing had happened, she was fine, fine, fine. Just fine.

Alex backed out of the bathroom. Their eyes met and Maggie watched Alex breathe in before firing another round into the bathroom. She didn’t hear the alien shriek. “Do you need medical attention?”

And at any other time Maggie would have pulled Alex into a kiss to get that quake out of her voice, but Maggie just pressed her lips together and shook her head. Alex took a step toward her before grimacing and pressing at her com again.

“No medical personnel needed, unidentified alien, shapeshifter class-”

“It’s a Niburian.”

Alex whipped her head back to look at Maggie and Maggie saw the muscles work in her jaw before she nodded and relayed the information.

“Three minutes, understood.”

Maggie tugged at a pair of sweats in the drawer and pulled several extra pairs that fell to the floor. “Fuck” she couldn’t stop shaking.  _ Shit _ , it’d been all over her. A hand clasped over the pants on the floor and Maggie jerked back into the dresser, her heart in her throat.

She looked down to see Alex frozen, kneeling on the floor, with emotions swirling over her face. Anger, concern, apprehension, remorse, sadness… and Maggie’s heart clenched again, but she couldn’t peel her hands from the dresser.

Alex swallowed, but didn’t stand, “What can I do?” She looked on the brink of tears and Maggie just shook her head.

“Just- just get it out of here, I’ll be fine- I am fine. I’m fine.” She turned her back and shoved her legs into the sweats. She just needed to breathe and not think about its hands on her body.

A loud knock came from the door, “Agent Danvers?”

She heard Alex check the bathroom again, she must not have killed the Niburian, and then practically run to the door. “Yes, in here.”

Maggie didn’t turn around. She felt her hair finally soak through her shirt and the drips pittered down her back. Her knuckles were white with how hard she was holding the dresser, but to hell if she’d let these agents see her shaking.

It wasn’t until the ‘ssshhh’ of the shower turned off that she realized the noise wasn’t from her own head.

The agents were in and out in less than two minutes, but it felt so long to Maggie. Her arms were cramping and she’d need to explain to her dentist why her teeth were ground down. The door finally clicked shut behind them and Alex’s footsteps stopped almost three feet from her.

“How can I help, Maggie?”

Maggie shook her head. She needed time, space, a new body. She didn’t know, she couldn’t-

“Hey.” And Alex’s voice was so soft, Maggie couldn’t help relaxing her jaw, “You remember how we first met?”

Maggie almost huffed out a laugh, like she could forget.

“You know, we don’t all watch the same bad movies together.” Maggie bit her lip and did huff this time. “We did have one movie night together, but it wasn’t at Quantico.” She turned and Alex offered up a little smile.

She took a tiny step forward toward Maggie and Maggie nodded. “I was flirting with you, y’know.”

Alex bit her lip to contain her smile and shuffled forward a little further, “I chewed out Agent Gaines for almost six minutes on proper evidence handling.”

And that got Maggie to laugh, the rush of adrenaline finally subsiding, she slumped against the dresser and shook her head. “I was so close to asking you back to my easy-bake-oven of a lab. You had such a great poker face then.”

“Oh?” Alex shuffled forward a little more, “Do I not have a great poker face now?” She tried for a pout but the crinkles around her eyes gave away her smile and Maggie grinned.

She reached up with both hands and traced her thumbs over Alex’s cheeks. “No, you show everything now.” Alex’s eyes widened but she only dipped her head more firmly into Maggie’s hold. “I can almost always tell what you’re thinking.”

Alex turned to press her lips into Maggie’s palm before making eye contact, “And now?”

Her voice was so small, so gentle, and Maggie couldn’t help but step forward. “You’re wondering what happened to shake me up so badly. You don’t want to push, but you did want to shoot that Niburian a few more times.” Maggie swallowed, “You’re wondering if it’s okay to touch me after whatever that thing did.”

Her reply was just a nod. Just a quick jerk of her head and worried eyes.

“It didn’t get far.” She dropped her hands and breathed in deeply, “Honestly, I should have realized it wasn’t you. I just thought you were antsy after a bad day at the DEO.”

“Antsy?” Alex brushed her hand over Maggie’s wrist before lacing their fingers together. 

Maggie shrugged and chewed on her lip before replying, “Sexually frustrated.” The thumb tracing over her knuckles stopped and she felt Alex tense. “Nothing happened, you interrupted whatever it had planned.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand and tilted her head up to catch Alex’s …

Glare wasn’t the right word. For some reason, ‘thunderous fury’ popped into her head and Maggie would laugh at her own theatrics if the last time she’d seen that look was any less serious. She’d watched Supergirl, Kara, fall and she’d nearly been in awe. 

She’d quite literally watched a star fall. The laughter that rang out after was maniacal at the best of times. Alex’s face was contorted in anger and fear and it looked a whole hell of a lot like what Maggie was looking at right now.

There were a lot of things that warmed Maggie’s heart, but the look of near desperation on her girlfriend’s face was on the top of her list. The chills that she’d felt in the shower finally dissipated and she smiled when she leaned up to press a kiss to that perfect mouth.

Alex slipped a hand around her waist and nuzzled into her hair. Maggie breathed in the slight smell of gunpowder, Head & Shoulders, and lilac detergent. She relaxed into Alex’s hold and whispered, “Will you keep telling me about the things we’ve done together?”

A happy hum vibrated against her shoulder and Maggie chuckled. She felt like the sun was taking root in her chest. 

“Remember that Infernian you bashed over the head with a metal pipe?” She could feel Alex’s smile against her neck and Maggie wrapped her hands around Alex’s waist. “I think that was the point where I first thought you were hot.”

“Oh?” But Maggie didn’t pull away to look at Alex, she just pressed herself closer and pushed Alex lightly toward the bed. “And here I thought it was when my hands were tied above my head.” 

A huff of air blew down her back and Maggie shivered. Alex pulled her closer and shuffled them backward, “I mean, I was a tad distracted at the time.” Her hands slid up Maggie’s shirt, peeling the cold, wet fabric away from her skin. 

Those warm hands felt wonderful and Maggie pulled her arms back to let Alex pull her shirt off. “Here I thought a cute woman tied up would have all your attention.” Alex didn’t touch anywhere but her back, just rubbed soothing circles into her skin.

Alex’s knees bumped into the edge of the bed and Maggie let her pull them both down onto the sheets. “Well, my sister was right there, that’d have been a little much for her.” She smiled up at Maggie and pulled the comforter over them. “But she’d have my full attention now.”

With a huff, Maggie rolled her eyes and didn’t even try to hide her smile, “Yeah, yeah, you’re such a charmer.” She settled on Alex’s chest and hummed when Alex’s fingers slid through her hair, helping it dry and massaging her scalp.

“Mmhh, did I ever tell you I sat a stool on the tall guy’s throat?” Maggie blinked at Alex’s throat and pulled back. 

“What?”

“The one at the bar? He knew where the Infernian was holed up but he wouldn’t tell me.” Alex shrugged at Maggie’s look and trailed a hand over her arm.

Maggie opened her mouth and then closed it. How was this woman so brilliant and so stupid? “How did you get him on the ground? He’s practically an ox.” 

“I smashed his head into the bar, so he was kind of surprised.”

Maggie blinked. “He has a skull six times thicker than a human’s. What if you’d dented the bar? M’gann would have kicked your ass all the way back to Mars.”

Alex shrugged and grinned. “Got me what I wanted.” And how could Maggie not mirror that smile? It lit up the room just as much as Supergirl’s. 

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. This woman would be the death of her, but what a way to go. “I hope you take backup next time you go smashing aliens around.” 

“I’m looking at my backup.” 

Maggie’s heart stuttered. She’d almost get it under control and then Alex would drop these one-liners… She lay back down over Alex and pulled her as close as she could, “Always, Danvers.”

Alex’s fingers resumed their soft petting and Alex hummed a low, soft tune that had Maggie nodding off in no time. “Will you…” Alex shifted beneath her and Maggie squeezed her shoulders. “Will you tell me what happened tomorrow?” 

Maggie almost sat up at that, the tension working its way back into her muscles, but Alex put pressure on her back, asking her to stay put. She sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to, I just-” 

“I will, Alex. Just-” Maggie pressed her lips together, trying to keep from shuddering again. “Just give me a bit, okay?” 

“Of course.” She slid her hands from Maggie’s hair and rubbed up and down her back. Long strokes of her hands, soothing and grounding. 

“Tell me more?” Maggie flattened herself fully against Alex again and closed her eyes. She was warm and loved; she wouldn’t move from here for anything if she could.

Alex hummed and pressed a leisurely kiss to Maggie’s shoulder. “I could tell you this woman who came into my apartment with a box of pizza and beer and said the most romantic thing I’d ever heard?” 

“We better be thinking of the same woman, Danvers.” Maggie huffed, but her lip-splitting smile probably gave her away. But at this point she’d give anything to this woman, her heart was already taken after all. 

“Well, she has these amazing dimples…

* * *

“You like having your hands against the wall?”

“Alex, I’d probably like anything you did to me.”

“Oh… okay then…. Should I call you officer?”

“Only if I can call you Agent”

“That… you could do. I wouldn’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also a quick shoutout to Rtarara who seems to always be available to answer my questions on proper tagging, writing, and fandoming. Blessings be to you.


End file.
